


Who am I?

by anniecclarke



Series: French Maid [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kept Boy Castiel, M/M, Porn Watching, Rimming, Top Dean, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecclarke/pseuds/anniecclarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers something about his new boyfriend and wants to try it out.</p><p>This is earlier than the previous story in this series, you don't need to have read it (but why not read it anyway?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Since the other story seems to have been such a success here you go!
> 
> None of these will be in any chronological order, but you may get a small amount of character development in each - but who is here for that really?

Dean reached towards the coffee table and picked up Castiel’s tablet. Since Dean had bought it for him on his birthday the boy had been glued to the thing and Dean wanted to know why. He opened the history and scrolled down through the youtube cat video links Cas had been showing him that morning until, there it was!  
He had been living with the boy for only a few weeks now and it was amazing, he loved coming home to someone, having Cas to talk through his day and curl up around every night. And the sex was mind blowing which helped. But Dean had been feeling that there was something Cas wanted from him in bed but he wasn’t sure enough that he wanted to risk it, which is why after careful thought he chose to invade his angel’s privacy. 

What Dean had found was Cas’s porn links. Opening up a few they seemed quite ordinary, older larger guy fucking a younger guy, Dean already knew Cas was into that. He scrolled through the videos Cas had clicked on the day before, while Dean was at work, until he realised that it would be the last video, this would be the one the boy had watched all the way through. Finding it and opening ‘hot twink on his knees’ Dean saw a dark haired young boy greeting an older suit clad blonde man, skipping forward a few minutes he watched as the older man thrust his cock down the boys throat then pulling at the back of his hair before thrusting again. Another five minutes skipped found the man behind the brunette licking him open as the boy screamed in pleasure and a couple more the man had fingers opening him up ready to fuck on hands and knees. Dean watched the boy writhe on the older man’s hand before the older man started to encourage him.  
“What do you need baby?” he drawled into the boys ear, moving up to kiss the boys neck and shoulders, “tell me what you want.”  
“I need your big cock in me now!!” moaned the boy.  
“Now now, you need to ask properly remember,” warned the blonde.  
“Please daddy, I need your cock, I want it so bad!!” sobbed the boy pushing back on the other man’s fingers.  
As the man moved to position himself behind the boy and thrust into him Dean closed the tab and cleared the history he had created himself, he had found what he needed to and now he just had to plan.

***

Cas could smell the patties under the grill when he opened the door and grinned, burgers his favourite. He had had a great day out with Dean’s little brother Sam who had taken him to an exhibit on dead language a few towns over. They had a lot in common and as much as he loved Dean it was great to have someone with a passion similar to his own, and Sam knew so much about the subjects and was happy to teach it all to Cas. The boy has never had much in the way of education moving from place to place but he absorbed everything he was given and it sounded like Sam had been similar in his earlier life. The only difference was Sam had a big brother who was happy to take the boring office job to support him through college and Cas had no one, well not until now at least.

“Hey angel, Sammy not staying for dinner?” he heard Dean yell from the kitchen. That man had super senses, or maybe it was a weird psychic link with his brother? Cas laughed at that thought and headed into the kitchen.  
“’Fraid not Dean, he has plans with a couple of friends from the firm” he explained approaching the man who was busy chopping salad and arranging it on bread buns. He wrapped his arms around Dean, and breathed in deeply nestling his head onto Dean’s shoulder.  
“I missed you too,” replied Dean softly before dropping the knife to spin around and embrace the boy properly. Dean moved his hand up to Cas’s chin and, moving back slightly even if made difficult by the kitchen counter behind him, he tilted the boy’s head up and kissed him deeply. Cas hummed and relaxed into the kiss, drifting away until an alarm noise pulled him back. Dean chuckled at the surprise on the boys face, “it’s the burgers Cas, looks like dinner’s ready.”  
Cas was upset at the loss of contact when Dean pulled away to assemble their meal but his disappointment was quickly dismissed when handed a plate containing 2 burgers.  
“I cooked for Sam just in case,” explained Dean, “eat up Cas, you’ll need your strength.” He winked and Cas knew the man had plans for dessert. The two wandered over to the couch, Dean settling down first and Cas nestling in beside him but being careful not to upset the plate on his lap. They flick on the tv, starting back where they had left Kirk, Spock and Bones the last time, and ate their meal quietly. When Dean had finished his hand moving into the boy’s hair and softly petted it. Cas looked like he wanted to fall asleep like that, he had enjoyed his food and was enjoying the second episode with his eyes closed curled up against Dean peacefully. Dean let him rest a while as he watched the ship and crew boldly going wherever they were off to this episode, he was more interested in the messy hair on his shoulder. When the credits began to play he woke Cas gently.

“Come on baby time for bed,” he told Cas as he helped him off the couch taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom. Cas lay down on the bed and refused to move so Dean began to undress him, his socks came off followed by his pants, but as Dean reached for his shirt Cas changed his mind.  
“Hey, no fair,” complained a sleepy Cas, “I can’t the only one naked. You need to take something off too.” Dean wasn’t going to argue and in one move removed jacket, shirt and tee shirt. Cas grinned when he saw the toned smooth features of Dean’s chest appear and he reached out for the man to come closer. Dean moved onto the bed and straddled the boy below him reaching down to kiss him. As he did so the boy moved his hand quickly down to Dean’s jeans and started undoing the buttons.  
“Well someone’s woken up,” commented Dean as Cas moved his hand through the now open fly into Dean’s boxers.  
“Not the only one,” Cas replied with a wink as he took hold of Dean’s dick.

The man let out a moan as Cas gentle moved his hand within the confined space, but it was not enough. Dean moved back and shucked his pants and boxers, as he did Cas took the opportunity to rid himself of clothes too and soon both men’s bodies were pressed back against one another.  
Cas took hold of Dean again and now he could move properly, he rubbed newly forming precome over Dean’s shaft as the man began to rock into his hand.  
“So good for me baby,” groaned Dean. His ass was rubbing against Cas’s cock and he could feel how hard this was making the boy. He moved his hand between the boy’s cheeks and teased gently at his hole, he was rewarded with a moan. He took Cas’s hand away from himself and moved slowly down the slim athletic body, pushing knees up to kiss down Cas’s cock, across his balls and working his way down to his hole. Dean’s tongue flicked at the tight hole as Cas screamed in pleasure. He slowly began to lick and nip, hardening his tongue to try and work his way in to Cas’s body, at first it was difficult but slowly Cas began to relax against Dean’s mouth. Eventually a finger joined his tongue and after a few thrusts by another. Dean worked his boy open more and more until he finally found the spot he had been after, he hit it and Cas screamed again. Dean pulled his fingers out and Cas whimpered at the loss, he reached over to the table and grabbed a bottle of lube. He spread it all over his fingers before fucking straight back into his boy hitting his prostate dead on until the boy was gone, Cas was begging, “Dean fuck me, I’m gonna come, I needed you to fuck me.” 

Dean continued to work his fingers in and out, he felt a slight contraction on his fingers and quickly grabbed the base of the boys dick to stop him coming, that would be no fun. Cas was getting more and more wrecked and begging more and more.  
“Dean fuck me, fuck me! Now!” but Dean didn’t let up just yet.  
“Baby, you need to ask me properly,” Dean told him, trying to emulate the video he was watching earlier but Cas didn’t get it.  
“Please Dean, fuck me, please,” Cas tried without success.  
“Try again baby,” Dean allowed, “who am I?”  
“Dean?” replied Cas confused.  
“Yeah baby but who am I to you?” he asked again.  
“My boyfriend?” Cas tried this time.  
“Yeah but what do I do?” he asked trying to help,  
“You take care of me,” Cas replied.  
“That’s right Cas,” Dean praised, “and who are you?”  
“Your angel,” Cas smiled, but Dean shook his head, “your baby?” Cas tried.  
“That’s right, and who takes care of their baby?”  
Cas looked into Dean’s eyes and he finally understood what the man wanted, “Daddy!” he cried.  
“So ask me properly angel, what do you want?” Dean prompted.

“Please Daddy, fuck me with your big cock!” Cas screamed as Dean pulled out his fingers slowly and coated his cock before pressing himself into the boys open hole.  
“Fuck me hard Daddy!” cried Cas, clearly loving the fact that Dean had discovered this secret kink he had been hiding, and what’s more, that the man enjoyed it just as much as him.  
“Yeah baby,” encouraged Dean, “that’s right, fuck yourself back on Daddy’s fat cock. You can come from just my cock can’t you baby.”  
This wasn’t something Cas had managed before but Dean hoped that tonight was different, he could see how hard the boy was, he felt his muscle clenching around his dick and it was so perfect and warm and tight. He fucked into the boy harder to screams of “yes Daddy” repeated over and over, Dean unsure whether Cas was even aware he was speaking out loud. He slowed but started to thrust into the boy even harder. He could see the precome leaking out of Cas’s cock.  
“That’s right baby,” Dean smiled, “now come for Daddy.” And the boy came hard. Come shot up and hit the pillow at the top of the bed as Dean fucked Cas through his orgasm, when Cas was finished Dean began to fuck Cas faster again, watching the sated look on his boys face below. What he didn’t expect was for the boy to reach down to the pooling come on his belly and swirl a finger around in it before reaching up to his own lips licking it off before saying, “Thank you Daddy” and Dean came hard into his angel, the boys muscles milking him as he pumped his hips twice more before relaxing and dropping down to embrace the boy.

***

After a few minutes when both of them were clean Cas turned to Dean.  
“So Daddy, what was all that about?” he asked.  
“Did you enjoy it baby?” Dean checked.  
“I have wanted to call you Daddy since we first fucked but I didn’t want to scare you,” Cas explained, “how did you know?”  
“Angel it is all part of my job to look after you and discover your inner desires,” Dean started, “I wouldn’t be very good at my job if I couldn’t figure out what you needed.”  
“You looked on my tablet didn’t you,” asked Cas pointedly.  
“Yeah,” confessed Dean.  
“I do know how to clear my history right?” Cas giggled, “I left it on purpose. I appreciate the effort you went to though, you are a good Daddy.”  
“Thank you baby, now go to sleep,” Dean told him before wrapping his boy up in his arms and nuzzling into messy hair and in minutes they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/anniecclarke


End file.
